


Wild gets a Bath

by CollistaForest



Series: Linked Universe [10]
Category: Linked Universe - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Bathrooms, Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda), Long Hair, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 18:07:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18816229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CollistaForest/pseuds/CollistaForest
Summary: Wild, who stinks to high hell, if forced to take a bath by his fellow companions and a fish. Then, since the Zora love messing with Hylian hair, hhe gets a new hairdo





	Wild gets a Bath

“Wild, what happened to you?” Twilight ran up to his apprentice, fussing over the mud and sticks and leaves that covered the Hylian.

 

“I'm fine,” Wild waved him off. “It's just a bit of mud.”

 

“Just a bit?!” Rushing to to Wild's side, Warriors fussed over the slightly shorter hero, brushing the mud and dirt and stuck sticks from his hair. “Look, you've gotten leaves and sticks tangled in your hair . I really don't know how you manage.”

 

Shrugging, Wild let his black Hylian cloak fall off his shoulders, hanging it over a low hanging branch.

 

“It usually washes out when it rains.”

 

The silence of the group made him turn. Everyone's jaws were in the grass, metaphorically or course. He pulled his arms close, crossing them and scratching at the sleeves.

 

“What?”

 

“Wild…” Twilight started slowly, resting a hand on Wild's shoulder. “Do you only take showers when it rains?”

 

“No,” He picked the hand off with two fingers. “I take baths sometimes.”

 

“Sometimes?” 

 

From the other side of the campsite, Legend yelled “You know baths and showers aren't the same thing, right?”

 

“Yeah,” Wild rolled his eyes, moving away from both his hanging cloak and Twilight.

 

The conversation dropped as Wild started dinner, fishing out ingredients from the Sheikah Slate. Sweet Hearty Radishes and Sweet Hylian Shrooms were thrown into the pot, along with shredded shards of rock salt. A hunk of meat was thrown in, seasoned to hell and back, which would spread across to the other ingredients.

 

After an hour or so of small talk and Wild picking off dry mud, dinner was fully cooked. Everyone grabbed a bowl from their bags and served themselves food. Warriors was only a bit picky, leaving the radishes on tbe plate as he ate everything else.

 

Compliments to the chef ended the meal. Grabbing both the pot and everyone else's dishes, Wild and Sky took them down to a spring to rinse them out.

 

And everyone else schemed.

 

Warriors, Legend, Wind, Time, Twilight, Four and Hyrule all sat close together bear the fire, whispering to eachother about the next plans.

 

Hyrule wanted to leave Wild's Hyrule quickly, the faster they get out of this death trap of a kingdom, the better. However, everyone else came up with another idea. With a quick check of the Slate Wild had left behind, Twilight confirmed that they were close to Zora's Domain, only around a half day's walk from their current camp. 

 

They all knew of Prince Sidon, how ecstatic he is about everything, how much he cares for his friend's wellbeing. Maybe if they take Wild up there, Sidon could get him to take a proper shower for once. Hopefully, the Zora would let the other Hylians to get showers as well. They just wanted to feel clean again.

 

Once Wild and Sky came back from washing the dishes, they all split from the meeting. Time debriefed Sky on the situation and the sky child was all for it, even showing off a new type of shampoo he bought from one of the Sheikah tribes.

 

The night fell, Legend took the first shift as everyone drifted off to sleep.

 

It's not like any of the heroes had pleasant dreams, though.

 

-0-0-0-

 

“Link, my friend!” The red fish Prince, Sidon, jumped to meet Wild on the top stair that lead to the Domain. Unsurprisingly, Sidon reached down and picked up the smaller Hylian in a bear hug.

 

“It’s good to see you, Sidon!” Wild loved Sidon’s hugs, they were alway so big and warm, especially for a cold-blooded fish person.

 

Wild was set back down, but held at an arm’s distance.

 

“Dear friend, you need a bath.”

 

The eight other heroes behind Wild laughed, though, they stopped when he turned his head to glare at them all. 

 

Betrayed. That’s how he felt, betrayed…

 

“We came here to see if we could borrow the showers. It’s been too long and this is the best place we could think of.” Time stepped up to stand a bit behind Wild, addressing the Prince.

 

“Why, of course. And afterwards, you can all come up to the grand dining room for some lunch, it is around that time.” Sidon turned, taking a few steps with Wild close behind. Then, he turned his head and said “Come” to the others.

 

Everyone was lead by the Prince to the royal bath house, one typically used for traveling royalty among other races. The walls were crystal blue and lined with large vials of fancy shampoos and body washes. Stools with towels were laid out, servants quickly fled the room as the Prince walked in with the Hylians.

 

“Here you are, the baths. Once you are done, you can call for a servant to bring you to the dining room.” Sidon smiled widely, keeping the door open for the others to walk in.

 

“There are only eight towels…” Wind noted, turning up to look at Sidon. “But there are nine of us?”

 

“Oh no,” Sidon chuckled, pulling WIld back from the rest of the group by his collar. “He’s a special case.”

 

Staring up at the Prince, Wild’s eyes grew large, unbelieving. He dropped to the floor, causing Sidon to let go of his tunic.

 

“No,” He whispered. “I refuse.”

 

“Come on now, Link. It is not as bad as you're making it out to be, dear.” Crossing his arms, Sidon watched Link on the floor, curling up into a ball and repeating “no” a thousand times.

 

Sighing, Sidon picked up Wild, who flailed and refused. 

 

“Goodbye, see you all at lunch!” Sidon said as if he was unfazed by the screaming Hylian in his arms. He wasn’t, this was at least the third time Wild had thrown this type of tantrum.

 

Silence dragged on in the baths with the other heroes, listening as the yelling of their friend grew quieter as he was carried further away. Then, it broke with Wind stripping and jumping right into the deep bath, cannonball style.

 

The water was warm and the body washes were soft on their skin. A few weeks of dirt and grime washed out, making everyone feel cleansed and warm.

 

“Hey, hey! Look at this!” 

 

Turning to Wind, everyone saw as the child pulled up from the water, bubbles forming a white beard around his face. 

 

“Look at me! I’m the King of Hyrule!”

 

Lunch came quick, the servants brought in fresh clothing and lead them to the large round table the size of a hut. Sidon was already sitting at the head of the table, snacking on little slices of fruit while waiting for the other attendants.

 

Everyone sat, the seat to the right of Sidon staying empty. Once everyone was seated, Sidon called for lunch to begin.

 

“Wait, where's Wild?” Twilight scanned the room for the absolute wild child, waiting for him to just burst through the door at any second.

 

“He will be a few moments,” Chuckling, Sidon started piling meats and fruits onto his plate. “The servants around here adore him, so they'll be wanting to give him some  _ special _ treatment to freshen him up.”

 

“He didn't sound like we was going to enjoy it.” Legend poked through some of the finely made lunch foods, silently wishing it was peppered with some of that spice Wild used.

 

“Oh, he never does. We usually have to have a few Zora hold him down when we throw him in the baths.” Sidon said with a smile, which, frankly, kinda creeped the heroes out a bit.

 

Then, there were thundering footsteps thumping down the crystal halls. Sidon didn't flinch as the doors were thrown open, banging against the walls and leaving little cracks.

 

Bathed in fury and gold, Wild stood in the doorway. His bangs did nothing to cover the anger in his eyes as he stomped over to the Prince, who looked nothing but sappy.

 

“Oh, love. You look beautiful!” Sidon reached a claw up to Wild's face, but the Hylian just smacked it away.

 

“They did it  _ again! _ ” Wild shouted.

 

“I don't understand the issue,” Twilight, seated directly to the right of Wild's chair, smirked. This was just too good of an opportunity to pass up!

 

“The Zora messed up my hair,  _ again, Sidon! _ ” 

 

Sidon placed a hand on the top of Wild's head, who stopped in his fury. The Zora brushed over the braids and hairpieces, taking the time to appreciate the level of work the servants put into their work.

 

Smiling, Sidon said, “You look like royalty.”

 

Wild choked out a laugh, doubling over and clutching his stomach.

 

“I-” He had to take another breath. “I do  _ not  _ look like royalty. I look like a hot mess if anything.”

 

“Yes, you  _ do  _ look hot, Link.”


End file.
